


Camping Trip; Reddie

by honeysoul



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Camping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysoul/pseuds/honeysoul
Summary: The losers go on a camping trip together forcing everyone to come closer. Richie notices his best friend Eddie seems more distant recently than usual. He thinks he took one of his jokes too far when in reality Eddie just doesn't know how to tell his best friend he loves him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Camping Trip; Reddie

“You jackass!”

The water from the water balloon soaks down Beverly’s body, the green rubber still in her hair. “Bev seriously I di-”

Mike’s words were cut off from a water balloon flying to his mouth. Richie watches as the two run off chasing each other in a fit of giggles. He glances as Bill and Ben sit by the small campfire they all made Ben build. Richie could see the outline of Stanley’s body in the farthest tent and Eddie-

Wait. Where was Eddie?

Richie turns around and watches a head covered in dark brown locks go under the hill. He jogs quickly to the top of the hill. Eddie was slowly making his way to the creek. He only had a long t-shirt, that happened to be Richie’s. 

Richie stumbles down the hill, quickly jogging his way to Eddie’s side. He didn’t seem to notice the taller boy’s presence at first, but that seemed to be the usual for the past few weeks. Eddie was really distant, not with just Richie, but everyone. He wasn’t acting like the same energetic oddball they all knew and loved. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Richie snickers and looks for any form of a reaction. A nod, a smile, a roll of the eyes, but instead he got nothing except for a small answer. 

“Yeah, you let me wear it last week.” 

That’s it. Nothing else. It was starting to get to Richie. The lack of emotion coming from the other boy was driving him up the wall. Was he mad at him? What did he do? Did one of his jokes go too far? Richie didn’t know what to do, but it seemed like he was the center of the problem. He wasn’t oblivious to the situation; he knew Eddie was like this because of him. 

So they walked in silence, Richie following Eddie to the creek without saying another word. He’ll talk when he’s ready, Rich. Just give him time, Richie reminds himself. The grass was cold and wet under his feet. It was shocking him the Eddie was actually walking in grass without shoes and not complaining about some new disease they could catch. 

It all felt so off, the silence, the quiet breathing, no jokes, no talking, just their awkward selves. Eddie takes off the shirt to show the small swim shorts that were under. “Are you swimming?” His voice was dull and he didn’t even care to glance at Richie. 

Richie opens his mouth to answer, but the other was already heading for the water. He quickly takes off his shirt and jumps into the water to join Eddie.

Eddie pops out of the water in front of Richie, his eyes widen, but he doesn’t move away. Okay Rich go, say something. 

“Eds, are you okay?”

“M’ fine, are you okay?” Eddie nervously smiles and Richie can see right through it. This wasn’t like him to be so distant. 

“I know something’s wrong. You’ve been acting weird lately. You don’t talk or even look at me. You don’t ever engage with our friends.” Richie feels like he’s looking into Eddie’s soul. The smaller boy slightly backs away from the ominous stare. 

“Just school I guess.” Eddie shrugs and before the other can protest he’s underwater again, swimming in the opposite direction. Richie huffs and swims after him. That is final. If Eddie wasn’t going to talk Richie would make him talk. 

Richie swims quickly after the other and waits for him to pop up. Once de does the taller boy turns him around and wraps his arms around the boy’s waist. Eddie tries to swim away but, Richie’s grip isn’t wavering. 

“Eddie,” Richie says softly, his arms were wrapped Eddie’s waist tightly, almost like a one-sided hug. “Talk to me, please. I hate this.”

Eddie chews on his bottom lip, thinking of what he was going to say. I mean, what was he supposed to even say? Hey Rich, I find you attractive and I want your lips on mine pronto. Just Richie holding Eddie like this made the smaller boy anxious. 

“I’ll tell you just let go of me.” Eddie shifts uncomfortably and Richie legs go, backing up. Eddie could almost feel his hands shaking and suddenly the water felt like ice. His teeth chattered and he looked to see if Richie found the water just as cold. 

The taller boy’s hair was a curly, wet mess almost over his eyes, his lips were slightly purple and he looked cold too. Eddie always thought Richie looked different without his glasses. He looked off, to say the least. It felt unnatural. The sun setting behind him made him look even taller and his shadow fell over Eddie. It was so…. intimidating.

“I can’t tell you.” 

Richie swooped in and quickly rewrapped his arms around the boy. “Then I guess we’ll wait.” Richie looked up at the sky then back at Eddie, “Even if that means all night.” 

The smaller boy let out an exhausted sigh, “I’’l tell you, I promise, Rich. Can we please get out of the water. They’re all going to start looking for us soon anyway.” Eddie avoided Richie’s eyes as he pushed his hands away. He swam to the edge and got out of the water. 

Richie followed close pursuit, picking his glasses up off the edge and pushing them onto his face. Eddie grabbed “his” shirt and walked back to where their campsite was set up. 

“There they are. Sure felt like you guys were gone for a while.” Bev smirked and glanced at Eddie. “Don’t,” Eddie’s whisper was quiet, but loud enough for Richie to hear. 

Don’t what? 

Richie smiled at Beverly before catching up to Eddie who was walking to his and Bill’s shared tent. “So, we’re out of the water now.” Richie smiled at Eddie softly but the smaller boy didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“Wh-Wh-Where did you guys go?” Bill stepped out of the tent and looked at Richie. Eddie walked pass Bill and into the tent. 

“We just went swimming.” Richie shrugged. Bill furrowed his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder at Eddie sitting in their shared tent. Shit, even he knew Eddie was upset.

Richie made his way to the campfire and sat down. His shirt clung to his wet torso and his stomach felt uneasy. Eddie was really avoiding him. He sucks in a deep breath, still cold from the water and set his chin in his hand. 

Eddie was supposed to be his best friend and he wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. He avoided Richie at all costs and wouldn’t even say what was the matter. It hurt more than Richie was willing to admit. 

He missed being able to tell jokes around Eddie without feeling awkward. He missed laughing with Eddie. He missed being able to touch him without Eddie flinching away. He missed his best friend.

A few minutes later everyone is sat around the campfire in the dark night. It was quiet, all they could hear was their own breathing and the water hitting the creek bed. Beverly was laying on her back by Richie. Her eyes were closed and the boy would’ve thought she was asleep if it wasn’t for her even, practiced breathing. 

Richie looked across the circle to Eddie. He was wearing a big, heavy sweater over his body. His eyes stared into the fire and his fingers tapped repeatedly on his thigh. He was cold and Richie could tell, but didn’t want to say anything. Looking at Eddie just made him feel sad. 

“I’m going to bed.” Richie’s sudden voice brings everyone’s attention to him. Well, everyone but Eddie. The boy still sat with his head down staring at the fire. 

“Why so early Rich? It’s the first night and you’re already ditching us.” Stanley complains from Richie’s side. 

“Just tired. I’ll stay up tomorrow or something.” Richie shrugs and waves goodnight before walking into his shared tent with Stanley. He lays down in his sleeping bag, zipping it up and pulling it over his body. 

He didn’t want to cy. Richie hated crying. But string at the blank tent wall made his mind wander. He was tired and missing his best friend, perfect recipe for crying. He bit into his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Did Eddie really hate him to the point he won’t even look at him? 

He must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being woken up by small hands nudging him awake. “Richie?” The boy was so close he could feel his breath on his forehead. 

“Eddie?” Richie opens his eyes and Eddie’s are peering back at him. The smaller boy held a finger to his lips. ‘Follow me’ He mouthed silently. 

Richie looked over to see Stanley fast asleep, the blanket pulled over his head. Eddie makes his way for the tent opening and waves Richie over. The two slide out of the tent. Eddie takes Richie’s hand, guiding the taller boy behind him. 

Richie’s feet were cold against the morning dew on the grass. Eddie was still dressed in his shorts and long, baggy sweatshirt. “How are you not freezing? It’s so cold.” Richie mumbles, not actually expecting any answer. 

“I don’t know. Doesn’t bother me that much I guess.” Eddie shrugs and continues walking. Richie glances over and notices the sun slowly rising. 

They finally reach the top of the hill and Eddie sits down, patting the spot next to him. “What are we doing?” Richie yawns and stretches his arms out. Eddie looks up at him. Actually looks at him.

“Watching the sunrise.” Eddie pats the ground again and Richie reluctantly sits down. Richie watched Eddie patiently. He didn’t care anymore what had Eddie so upset. He’s just happy Eddie’s talking to him. He felt like he had his best friend back. 

“You’re pretty.”

The words kind of fell out of Richie’s mouth, but he didn't think much of it. It’s just what he thought. Eddie Kaspbrak was pretty. 

Eddie swallowed and decided it was best if he pretended he didn’t hear the comment and continued to watch the sun and clouds. “You’re pretty, you know that?” Richie arched an eyebrow, waiting for a response. 

“Thanks, Rich.” 

That’s it? No smirk or smartass remark. Just a basic ‘tHaNkS rIcH.’ Richie mocked the boy. “Why were you upset earlier? What’s wrong?” The wind blew and sent a shiver down both of their spines. Eddie turns and looks at Richie. 

“I like you and not like a friend. I like you more than that and I know that’s weird to say. I’m probably making you uncomfortable.” Eddie’s words came out quickly and Richie almost didn’t catch them all.

Eddie opens his mouth to say something else, but Richie connects his lips to his. The smaller boy kisses back. He falls onto the grass and laughs into Richie’s mouth. 

The kiss was short and sweet. Richie didn’t need to say anything. For the first time in his 16 years of life he shut up. 

Eddie leans back in for a second his and Richie obliges. He runs his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip and he lets him gain access. Eddie’s back hits the ground underneath them and he slides his hands to the back of Richie’s neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues press against each other and for a moment the rest of the world doesn’t exist. It’s just them. It’s just Richie and Eddie. Richie pulls away and looks at the boy under him. 

The smaller boy attempts to catch his breath, but doesn’t break eye contact with Richie. 

“Wow,” Eddie snickers and looks over at the sun. 

“I meant what I said Ed. You’re pretty.” 

That camping trip had a lot of stolen makeout sessions and quick kisses. They knew they didn’t have to hide it from their friends but it was fun that way. A secret only they knew. Their dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've actually posted on ao3. Hope you enjoyed <3 Sorry if there's any mistakes, I only proof read once


End file.
